The present invention relates to a novel motor vehicle construction, and more particularly to a small, light, and simplified motor vehicle, in which the suspension of at least two rear wheels and the arrangement of an engine are improved.
There is herein incorporated by reference the disclosure of commonly-assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 83,627 now abandoned of the present applicants entitled "MOTOR VEHICLE" filed Oct. 11, 1979 and commonly-assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 83,628 of the present applicants entitled "FRONT WHEEL SUSPENSION MECHANISM FOR VEHICLES" filed Oct. 11, 1979 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,096, both of which applications claim Convention priority from Japanese Patent Application 125947/78.